


Backstage Visit

by mat



Category: Figure It Out
Genre: F/M, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer visits Danny backstage and gets a little caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nick Reboot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nick+Reboot).



"Hi, I'm Joseph Conroy from Indiana and I'm the national ball counting champion."

The show started just like normal; Summer stepped out to join the contestant at her podium and greeted the celebrity panelists, Artie the strongest man in the world, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg and, Summer's favorite, Danny Tamberelli. "Blank, blank, blank, blank!" Danny displayed his helmet, Summer giggled and they games began!

"Hgrgghnn ghnngn grrrrng rhgnn?" asked Artie.  
"Judges?" Summer asked, looking off-screen towards the sitting judges. "No. Amanda?"  
"Is it something you do with your hands?" Amanda asked, smiling widely.  
Joseph looked over towards the judges, "Ummm..."  
"Judges?" offered Summer, "No."  
"Darn!"  
"Danny?"  
"Um, umm... How did you come to find this skill?" Danny laughed, "No, that one doesn't count!" A buzzer goes off and a word spins around on the head board: Counting! "Oh, I guess it did count," said Danny.  
"Oh, Danny," laughed Summer, "You funny." The two smiled at each other across the room for two whole seconds before the show continued at its frantic pace.

After the show, Summer was wandering the halls of the Nickelodeon studio and found herself at the door to Danny's dressing room. No, she couldn't, could she? She had to admit to herself that she had always thought about him, in those lonely moments during the night. But, no. The practicality of the suggestion was ludicrous. Or was it? She pushed open the door.

Standing in the middle of the room, covered in slime, was Danny Tamberelli, the man - or boy - of Summer's dreams. Of course, "covered in slime" doesn't really do the situation justice. You see, slime was the only thing covering him. His big butt was staring Summer right in the face and she loved it. She slid the door closed and let the latch click shut.  
"Argh!" Danny spun around, covering what he could from the intruder. "Summer! What are you doing?!"  
"Oh, nothing, Danny. It's just..." Summer carried herself across the room, letting her Hawaiian shirt brush up against Danny's slimy, bare chest. "All that talk of counting balls today gave me a strange urge. I wanted to do some practical ballwork for myself."  
"Summer, I'm naked." He blushed and moved a towel across his body slowly.  
"Don't worry, I'll be joining you soon enough." Danny laughed at this before Summer gripped him by the slimy green hair and pulled his head towards hers, leaning down for a big smooch on the lips. "Have you ever been with an olympian, Danny?"  
"I.. I... I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed his trademark scream, causing Summer's pupils to dilate.  
"Oh, Danny, my secret slime action is one that will never be kept from you. You make me so wet and slimy... down there."  
"Summer, I've got something to tell you."  
"Let's get a little closer first. I've been waiting for this for so long."  
"No, this is kind of urgent, I..."  
Summer pulled his lips to hers once more before the urgency of Danny's message came to a head.  
"Danny? Summer? What's going on here?" Lori Beth stepped out of Danny's bathroom in a towel, crushing just one more dream in her wake.


End file.
